The Power of Love
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A quick little songfic for all the Huey Lewis and Kim Possible fans out there. Middleton Homecoming will never be the same after this. Can you feel the power? R&R blah blah blah


**The Power of Love**

A Kim Possible songfic

Middleton High School. Homecoming. The Mad Dogs, fresh off a victory over Lowerton, were in the locker room, getting ready for the big dance. They were all looking forward to it except the star running back, Ron Stoppable. He was still going to the dance, no doubt about that, but it was somehow different. After the game, he ran up to his girlfriend, Kim Possible, who was captain of the cheer team. They had the celebratory hug and kiss.

And then he placed his finger on it. That's what was different. It was the first time he'd be going to the dance with Kim Possible as his girlfriend. With his goofy grin plastered across his face, he went into the showers to get ready for the dance, as did the rest of the team.

In the gym, Josh Mankey and his bad were setting up. They were going through last minute sound checks and making sure their guitars and microphones and keyboards and everything else was set up and ready to go. Their singer was out sick with laryngitis, but luckily they had found a replacement in Felix Renton.

Once the sound check was over, they went over the song list for the night. It was a rather long one, with a good mix of slow and fast songs. But one song on the list stuck out to Felix. He actually liked to sing it, and considering it was from the soundtrack to his favorite movie, _Back to the Future._ He would defiantly be looking forward to singing that song.

An hour later, the dance was in full swing and it was time for Felix to shine.

"This song goes out to all the couples out there, who can feel the power." Felix said and then grabbed the mic from the stand, giving the keyboardist his cue. Josh quickly joined in on guitar and Felix counted down the beats until it was time for him to start. Once it was here, he brought the mic up to his mouth and started singing.

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love_

Several of the students recognized the song and started dancing. Even those who had come to the dance stag started dancing.

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream  
Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
Power of love that keeps you home at night_

Kim and Ron had hit the floor and were dancing away like they didn't have a care in the world. As if this song had been written for them.

_You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love_

Kim thought about how the power of love had saved her life. Ron's love for her.

_First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
That's the power makes the world go round_

Ron thought about how all the times he felt love for Kim mad and sad were right there with it, but he was also glad the had in fact found that Kim returned his feelings.

_And it don't take money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Its strong and its sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life_

_They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
Hmmm_

Several of the couples out on the dance floor could feel the power. Josh Mankey was making his guitar talk during his solo. The boy had skills.

_It don't take money and it don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You wont feel nothin' till you feel  
You feel the power, just the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love_

Once the song was over, the group cheered. They could indeed feel the Power of Love. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Kim and Ron sat out the next couple of songs and just held hands, occasionally sharing a kiss.

Felix went on to sing several more songs with the same power and energy before the night was over.

It would defiantly be a night to remember.


End file.
